darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Spirit Realm
The Spirit Realm is a different plane, parallel to the Wilderness. It is accessible during and after completing the Spirit of Summer quest. It can be entered by standing on a spiritual portal, and selecting operate on a Jennica's ring when worn. After the Summer's End quest, the weak portals will become available to travel through. The area was released on 19 July 2008. Spiritual portals Two portals are available during the quest Spirit of Summer, and the reward item from the quest, Jennica's ring, activates additional portals after the completion of Summer's End. The first portal is used at the beginning of the Spirit of Summer quest. It is in the entrance of a house in the Ruins (east). Experience is only given after Summer's End. Refer to the 'Weak portals' section for this. Weak portals There are also five weak portals that can be activated using the upgraded version of Jennica's ring received after completing Summer's End: Duality Based on the quest, the Spirit Realm is known to be an exact opposite of the real realm in RuneScape (However, the realm is limited to the Wilderness part of RuneScape.) For example, emptying a bucket of water in the real realm fills up the bucket in the Spirit Realm, and repairing a wardrobe in the real realm destroys the wardrobe in the Spirit Realm. Scaperune is another opposite to Runescape; however, it is separate from the Spirit Realm and has various locations of Runescape beyond the Wilderness. Due to this fact, it is possible that when the player killed the Spirit Beast in the Spirit Realm, the player released the opposite into the real world, the Corporeal Beast. The realm is not technically a part of the Wilderness, so players can teleport out of the Spirit Realm regardless of what the Wilderness level is in the real realm. However, the teleblock rule still applies when attempting to access the Spirit Realm. In addition, when players enter the Spirit Realm, items on the ground in the real RuneScape realm are no longer accessible. Non-player characters and monsters in the real realm cannot be seen in the Spirit Realm, therefore the portal can be used as an easy escape when hunted by PKers or monsters. Note: You cannot enter the Spirit Realm when teleblocked or in combat! Inhabitants * Summer Bonde * Erik Bonde * Jallek Lenkin * Meranek Thanatos * Spirit Beast * Ghostly warriors * Tormented Wraith * Spirit Trivia * Cursed magic logs become normal magic logs when the player leaves the spirit world. * With the Wilderness update of 1 February 2011, the experience the portals give has been increased. Players who already claimed experience may visit them again for the additional experience. * When in the Spirit Realm, you can teleport as if you were not in the Wilderness, and the wavy lines signaling the spirit world flash, then disappear. * The Portal in the north-east region of the Wilderness has two symbols on the walls in the Spirit Realm. These symbols are of the mystical race of Dragonkin. * Going up the stairs in the Dark Warriors' Fortress Spirit Realm after the Wilderness graphical update of 13 December 2011 caused players to be in level 108/109 Wilderness. * When entering the castle ruins portal, you can see the Wilderness's level changes for a moment. See also *Wilderness *Wilderness Obelisk *Spirit of Summer *Summer's End nl:Spirit Realm fi:Spirit Realm Category:Locations